


Возвращая корону

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Отказывать Хан Санхёку было не лучшей мыслью, которая когда-либо приходила Тэгуну в голову.





	Возвращая корону

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [taking back the crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495485) by [inkin_brushes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes). 



День выдался приятным, расслабленно-теплым. Вентилятор лениво гонял воздух по комнате. Тэгун устроился на диване, уткнув босые ступни между подушками, и смотрел какой-то старый ситком — время было раннее, и по телевизору, кроме очередной чуши, ничего не показывали.  
Тело приятно ныло после ночной пробежки. Наверное, стоило бы сходить в душ, смыть с себя запах животного, крови, земли, но Тэгуну хотелось еще немного оттянуть этот момент, насладиться усталостью. Следующего полнолуния можно ждать не раньше недели Гона, а о ней Тэгун старался по возможности не думать. Хо-ро-шо.

Сериал вдруг закончился, по ушам ударили позывные утренних новостей — Тэгун вздрогнул и убавил громкость. Все равно там наверняка снова будут мусолить уже надоевшую историю с чертовой Astra Pharmaceuticals. Эта лошадь уже давно сдохла, но махинации альф всегда будут привлекать стервятников с телевидения, особенно когда речь об одной из древних семей.  
У Тэгуна был выходной — впрочем, как и у других альф и омег во всем мире. Бетам так не повезло, конечно, но в любом случае сегодня не должно случиться ничего особенного — планета погрузилась в сон. 

Поэтому Тэгун никак не ожидал, что в дверь позвонят — пронзительно и резко. Человека, который стоял на пороге, он видел впервые. Тэгун скользнул взглядом по лицу незнакомца, костюму за сорок баксов, начищенным до блеска ботинкам... да, судя по всему, этот холуй слишком серьезно к себе относится. Солнце слепило глаза, Тэгун чуть прищурился и часто заморгал.  
— Чон Тэгун, — произнес человек. Видимо, это должно было звучать как вопрос, но на самом деле им не было.  
Тэгун незаметно втянул носом воздух. Бета — значит, не опасен.  
— Это я, — ответил он. — А вы кто?  
Бета ничего не сказал, только достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшой черный конверт и молча протянул его Тэгуну.  
Тэгун уловил только шлейф, тонкий след запаха и едва не бросил конверт этому человеку прямо в лицо, но сдержался и лишь дернулся, неловко перевернув письмо. Сердце зачастило и сжалось, когда взгляд упал на знакомую эмблему — оттиск на восковой печати.  
Между тем, бета продолжал выжидающе смотреть на Тэгуна: видимо, следовало немедленно открыть конверт и дать ответ.  
Что ж… Тэгун вздохнул. Он никогда прежде не сталкивался с чем-то подобным и не представлял, что делать в такой ситуации.  
— Я… отказываюсь?  
Холуй немного нахмурился, посмотрел на так и не открытый конверт в руках Тэгуна, а потом снова поднял взгляд. Тэгун сделал еще одну попытку:  
— Я отказываюсь со всем уважением? — но бета лишь сильнее нахмурился. — Мой ответ нет.  
Тэгун шагнул обратно в дом и закрыл за собой дверь. Он ждал, замерев и не отрывая кончиков пальцев от двери. Сначала за порогом было тихо, но спустя несколько секунд Тэгун услышал удаляющиеся шаги. Только тогда он смог наконец выдохнуть. 

А вот черный конверт никуда не делся — Тэгун наморщил нос и даже подумал выбросить письмо не открывая, но любопытство взяло верх, и он подцепил ногтем восковую печать. Внутри оказалась записка на толстой и такой же черной, как и сам конверт, бумаге.  
Запах усилился. Интересно, этот альфа перетрогал все письма, чтобы оставить на бумаге свой запах? Старый проверенный способ заявить о своей власти... Впрочем, древними традициями веяло от всего происходящего. Странно еще, что от конверта не несло кровью. Этот альфа явно не теряет времени даром и наслаждается своим новым положением.  
В конверте лежало приглашение на Отбор, абсолютно безличное и формальное, набранное вычурным золотым шрифтом. Что ж, отлично — получается, такие письма разослали всем омегам в округе. Так что, может быть, одного отказа никто даже не заметит.  
Не сказать, что Отбор действительно много значил — просто одна из устаревших традиций, которая, слава богам, уже почти канула в Лету и сменилась новыми законами. Можно было не беспокоиться о том, что тебя могут выбрать против воли и заклеймить. И уж точно никто не стал бы приглашать на Отбор такого замкнутого человека, как Чон Тэгун, — это просто какое-то недоразумение. 

Процедура Отбора всегда казалась Тэгуну страшно неприятной, впрочем, как и все, что было связано с отношениями альф и омег. Новые законы или старые — одна мысль о том, что кто-то может оценивать человека как товар, как игрушку, бесила Тэгуна.  
Но сильнее всего раздражало, что все, абсолютно все вокруг ждали, что он, Чон Тэгун, из кожи вылезет, чтобы добиться внимания альфы. Даже бета, который принес письмо, был удивлен отказом — это все ясно читалось на его лице. Конечно, большинство других омег наверняка примут приглашение, наденут свои лучшие наряды и выстроятся перед альфой в ожидании, что он трахнет именно их.

В конце письма золотом переливалась подпись — единственное, что было действительно написано от руки, а не напечатано: «Хан Санхёк».  
— Убийца, — прошептал Тэгун.  
От резкого плотного запаха у Тэгуна начинала кружиться голова, так что он быстро вернул бумагу обратно в конверт и бросил его в мусорное ведро.

***  
Всего было три способа стать альфой.  
Первый — родиться им, но Тэгуну с этим не повезло.  
Во-вторых, альфа мог передать способности члену своей семьи — бете, находясь на пороге смерти — при этом естественной смерти. Иначе способности альфы умирали вместе с ним. У Тэгуна в семье были сплошные альфы и омеги. Может быть, и к лучшему: мысль о том, чтобы унаследовать способности от мертвеца, всегда казалась ему довольно жуткой.  
Но даже это не могло сравниться с третьим способом стать альфой, единственно подходящим для Тэгуна: прикончить другого альфу, иначе говоря, украсть его силу. Да, это преступление, но Тэгун солгал бы, если бы отрицал, что думал об этом... иногда. Нет, Тэгун, конечно, не был дураком: лучше оставаться омегой, чем быть трупом: у него не было ни одного шанса победить альфу.

Так что он просто справлялся со своей природой, как только мог: маскировал запах, старался слиться с бетами, избегал альф, потому что все же не доверял ни своему телу, ни окружающим. Ведь похищения все еще случались, как и в старые времена. Никто не говорил об этом вслух и, конечно же, не приветствовал, ходили только разговоры. Но Тэгун знал, просто знал: альфы всегда были и будут для омег ночными монстрами из страшных снов.

Именно поэтому Тэгун проводил большую часть времени дома или на работе — в офисе маленькой компании, которая принимала жалобы клиентов на местный консервный завод. Самая подходящая работа для омеги или для каких-нибудь жалких бет. Тэгун благодарил богов за то, что ему не нужно было встречаться с людьми лицом к лицу с риском нарваться на альфу.

Тэгун сам себя ненавидел. Его передергивало от одной только мысли, что при своем высоком росте, широких плечах он родился омегой. А еще он клял себя за свою реакцию на это чертово письмо, за то, как его тело отозвалось на этот запах, пусть и очень легкий.  
Тэгун приканчивал уже третью чашку кофе и, пожалуй, слишком яростно стучал по клавиатуре, когда над перегородкой, отделявшей стол Тэгуна от остального офисного пространства, показалась голова Джехвана. Он улыбался.  
О, Джехван относился к самому жуткому типу омег: свободный, но отчаянно желавший найти себе партнера — так отчаянно, что от этого страдали все вокруг. Вот только на пять омег в мире приходится всего один альфа. Джехвану надо просто принять свою судьбу и найти себе какого-нибудь бету.  
— Привет-привет, Чон Тэгун, — прошептал Джехван так, что, наверное, было слышно даже в другом конце офиса. Он перегнулся через стенку и махал, пока Тэгун наконец не поднял взгляд. Сердитый взгляд. — Мне вчера прислали приглашение от самого…  
— Мне тоже, — равнодушно ответил Тэгун и снова уставился в экран.  
Краем глаза он все же увидел, как Джехван наконец скрывается за перегородкой, и облегченно выдохнул. Но Джехван обошел стенку и теперь стоял прямо перед Тэгуном, опираясь на спинку его кресла.  
— И тебе? В смысле, я так и думал. Отбор уже через два дня. Ты уже знаешь, что наденешь?..  
Руки Тэгуна замерли над клавиатурой.  
— Я отказался, — прошептал он.  
Джехван едва ли не вскрикнул:  
— Отказался?  
Черт. Тэгун не сдержался и двинул ему под ребра так, что Джехван сложился пополам. Но все же выдавил из себя, смаргивая слезы:  
— Почему ты отказался?  
— Потому что ты идиот, — прошипел Тэгун, и Джехван прищурился.  
— Нет, — ответил он, поглаживая живот. — Почему ты отказался?  
Тэгун молча уставился на него, и Джехван вздохнул.  
— В смысле, я знаю… Я знаю, тебе это не нравится. Не нравится. Но тебе не страшно отказывать такому, как… Такому как… — его голос дрогнул. — Кому-то из древнего рода? Особенно учитывая, знаешь…  
— Немного, — все же признался Тэгун, не поднимая взгляд. — Мне немного страшно, но не думаю, что сейчас, когда вокруг него творится такая шумиха, он поставит себя под удар и сделает что-то омеге.  
— Факт, — Джехван наклонился и прошептал: — Ты еще не видел слитое видео с той Битвы?  
Сердце Тэгуна провалилось куда-то в желудок.  
— Меня такие вещи не интересуют.  
— Это было… нечто, — Джехван поправил галстук. — Честно говоря, знаешь, я тебя даже понимаю. Упакованный альфа: богатый, влиятельный, красивый, — это мечта, но… я не хочу, чтобы он меня выбрал.  
Тэгун удивленно моргнул.  
— Это было настолько ужасно?  
— Это было… — Джехван помахал рукой так, как будто Тэгун должен был что-то понять. — Все были в костюмах, шикарных нарядах, Битва происходила в новом, крутом здании, но знаешь… от этого несет такой глубокой древностью... Радуешься, что законы с тех пор изменились.  
— Недостаточно. Вызовы нужно запретить.  
— Эй, но альфы же не должны больше принимать любой Вызов. Если альфа примет Вызов на смерть от беты и прикончит его, то станет убийцей. Его накажут. 

Исключая случаи, когда он просто не может отказаться, потому что перед ним новая сила, и тот, кто бросает Вызов, — бета из древнего рода. Наверняка с Хан Санхёком было именно так.

И правда, Вызовов больше не было, все происходило более организованно. Даже древние семьи старались не идти напролом. Вот только Санхёка, видимо, не научили тактичности, или — вероятнее всего — он просто был слишком молод и настырен. Он знал, что так будет быстрее, а награда — больше.  
Тэгун слышал, что кто-то из Astra Pharmaceuticals пытался подавать протест, но Хан Санхёк у всех на глазах зубами выгрыз себе все регалии мертвого альфы, честно и справедливо. Хотя он, в сущности, оставался ребенком и у него не было опыта, чтобы возглавлять такую огромную корпорацию. Неудивительно, что раньше в таких случаях всех, кто был связан с побежденным альфой и мог претендовать на его наследство, либо лишали должности, либо убивали. Но сейчас такое, конечно, сложно представить.

— Он убил кого-то из приближенных того альфы? — спросил Тэгун шепотом. Он ничего не слышал об этом, но…  
— Нет, не убил, слава богам, — ответил Джехван. Тэгуна это успокоило. Вызов сам по себе наделал шума, а еще одно убийство было бы просто вишенкой на торте. — Но знаешь, его партнер…  
— Он убил партнера? — спросил Тэгун, может быть, чересчур громко. Альфы не убивали омег, даже если это были не их собственные омеги. Такое убийство шло вразрез… просто со всем.  
— А, нет, — Джехван покраснел.  
Тэгун распахнул глаза и почувствовал, как сильнее забилось сердце.  
— Он…  
— Да… Прямо перед всеми. Рот у него был весь в крови, но она, эта девушка, похоже, не возражала.  
Позвоночник прошила волна озноба, по коже побежали мурашки. И правда все как в старые времена.

— Я надеюсь, он не выберет тебя, — прошептал Тэгун, и Джехван быстро кивнул — пожалуй, слишком быстро и пылко.  
Они оба вздрогнули, когда кто-то за перегородкой позвал Джехвана. Тот виновато обернулся.  
— Посади свою омежью задницу обратно на свое кресло, Ли Джехван, — рявкнул Хагён, и Джехвана как ветром сдуло.  
Хагён наблюдал за ним, хмурясь, но было заметно, как подрагивает уголок его губ, будто он изо всех сил пытается не улыбаться. Джеван постоянно бродил по всему офису, чтобы пошептаться, узнать новые сплетни и поделиться старыми. Интересно, слышал ли Хагён, о чем они только что говорили?  
Наконец Хагён, видимо, заметил, что Тэгун не сводит с него глаз, улыбнулся и подмигнул. Тэгун почувствовал, как загораются румянцем щеки. Значит, он действительно все слышал.  
Не стоило говорить обо всем этом при нем: все в семье Хагёна были бетами не самого высшего ранга, но у них были неплохие связи. Приход к власти Хан Санхёка был Хагёну и его родственникам только на руку.  
Тэгун отвел взгляд и снова уставился в экран, пытаясь выкинуть из головы все мысли о местных политических переворотах. 

***  
Гон.  
Тэгун пока чувствовал только шлейф жажды, легкий шепот, который спустя неделю грозил превратиться в настоящее наваждение. Но уже сейчас это здорово портило настроение. Если все так быстро началось, придется раньше пить лекарство. Каждый год течка причиняла ему безумные неудобства, и он ненавидел это время каждой клеточкой своего тела — ненавидел то, как ему хотелось, чтобы его взяли, сделали своим, ненавидел эту чертову смазку, стекавшую по ногам, и горячие сны. Он не был ничьей соской, он стоил гораздо, гораздо дороже, чем какая-то резиновая кукла для секса. Что ж, эту неделю он тоже проведет в одиночестве, ну или с Джехваном, если тот будет свободен. 

Отбор Хан Санхёка проходил за закрытыми дверями — прессу в зал не пустили. Удивительно еще, что они не отобрали у омег телефоны. Хотя может, Джехван умудрился протащил его тайно — хоть и в своей заднице. Там у него, пожалуй, было бы достаточно места для этого. 

«Нужно было одеться посимпатичнее :( »  
Тэгун закатил глаза и набрал ответ:  
«Все закончилось?»  
Сообщение появилось быстро:  
«Нет, у нас небольшая заминка. Кажется, одна из омег не явилась. Кто-то из организаторов уже готов рвать на себе волосы».  
Пауза.  
«Нас выстраивают».  
Тэгун сегодня жутко вымотался на работе, но все еще ждал сообщения от Джехвана, устроившись удобнее на кровати и не сводя глаз с телефона.  
Отбор шел дольше, чем Тэгун рассчитывал. Ну правда, сколько может понадобиться времени альфе, чтобы оглядеть омег и выбрать понравившуюся? Наконец телефон все же зажужжал, и всплыло сообщение.  
«Он меня не выбрал :(((( »  
Тэгун мягко вздохнул, с плеч как будто свалилась многотонная скала.  
«А кого?»  
«Девчонку с такоооооой грудью».  
«Спокойной ночи, Джехван». 

***

— Меня отвергли, — выдохнул Джехван, уткнувшись носом в перегородку, которая отделяла стол Тэгуна от его собственного. — Все, меня выкинули на обочину жизни.  
— Ты даже не хотел, чтобы тебя выбрали, — напомнил Тэгун, продолжая смотреть на экран компьютера. Работы было много. Трое — подумать только — трое его коллег не явились сегодня в офис, только потому что их вызвали на Отбор и отвергли. Теперь они страдали от раненой гордости, или чувствовали себя обиженными, или... Не важно, в любом случае, Тэгуну хотелось их придушить.  
Он повел плечами, пытаясь избавиться от напряжения в пояснице.  
— Не хотел, но все произошло так неожиданно неловко, понимаешь? — протянул Джехван. — Наверное, так чувствуют себя фрукты на прилавке, когда ты проходишь мимо них.  
— Ты опозоренный банан? — спросил Тэгун, и Джехван прыснул. — Прости, но тебе придется это как-то пережить.  
Тэгун правда не понимал такого страстного желания оказаться под альфой. Непомерная гордыня, высокомерие через край.  
— Ты просто рад, что меня не выбрали, значит, во время течки я буду держаться за твой член. Не то чтобы для меня это что-то значило, — фыркнул Джехван, и Тэгун помахал степлером прямо перед его глупым лицом.  
— Перестань бросаться в Джехвана всякими вещами! — крикнул Хагён, умудряясь как-то перекричать театральный возглас Джехвана.  
Тэгуну, видимо, повезло, что босс был его лучшим другом, иначе его бы уже давным-давно уволили. 

***

Тэгуну пришлось задержаться на работе, так что он едва успел на последний автобус. Пока они катились по вечерним улицам, Тэгун ослабил узел галстука, стянул его и со вздохом сунул в карман. Потом устало расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.  
Когда пришло время выходить, уже совсем стемнело — от того, что ему, омеге, нужно идти в одиночку по ночным улицам, Тэгуну было не по себе. Но в конце концов, до дома от остановки не так уж далеко. Он опустил голову, ссутулился и пошел.

Тэгун уже повернул в свой квартал, когда заметил машину — явно новенькую, начищенную до блеска, сияющую в свете фонарей. Он бы не обратил на нее внимания, если бы не двое упакованных в черные костюмы мужчин рядом с машиной. Сердце забилось где-то в горле, и он едва смог сглотнуть комок страха. Видимо, эти мужчины все же заметили его и почти одновременно обернулись.  
Можно было попытаться бежать, но Тэгуну бежать было некуда. Кроме того, совсем не хотелось превращаться все это в открытую Охоту. В любом случае ему не спрятаться от альфы, который хочет его найти, а тем более от Хан Санхёка со всеми его связями и силой. Никаких сомнений, что этих мужчин в костюмах прислал именно он. Тэгун не узнал ни в одном из них того бету, который принес ему приглашение, но они все были чем-то похожи — так, будто сделаны в одной лаборатории, на одном конвейере.  
Руки начали дрожать. Тэгуну пришлось крепче сжать зубы, чтобы они не стучали.  
Стоило быть к этому готовым. Возможно, он и был готов. Он заставил себя двинуться, глядя куда-то мимо этих бет в костюмах, на ворота, за которыми — рукой подать — был его дом. Ему позволили подойти совсем близко, и у Тэгуна даже появилась слабая и абсолютно бредовая надежда, что он сможет спокойно проскользнуть в подъезд. Но когда он все же поравнялся с машиной, ему преградили путь.  
— Господин Чон, — сказал тот, что стоял справа, спокойный, как Мертвое море. — Вас пригласили, садитесь в машину.  
Едва он заговорил, второй бета приоткрыл заднюю дверь машины: они не ждали отказа и не собирались рассказывать, кто и зачем их послал. Они прекрасно знали, что Тэгун не идиот и сам все понимает. 

Тэгун прикусил губу. Несмотря на какую-то бредовую, сюрреалистичную размеренность происходящего, он чувствовал, как под кожей бежит ток. Из-за волнения вновь проснулась жажда, чуть удлинились ногти — еще не превратились в когти, но...  
Он с усилием сглотнул, стараясь успокоиться.  
— Я отказываюсь со всем почтением, — прошептал он почти так же, как в прошлый раз. Ведь тогда это сработало.  
Беты слегка замялись, но не сделали даже попытки схватить его. Казалось, они вообще не хотели касаться Тэгуна. Значит, они должны были привезти его новому альфе нетронутым. Тот, само собой, был бы не в восторге от чужого запаха на коже омеги. 

Как будто прочитав мысли Тэгуна, бета произнес:  
— Нам велели привезти вас только по доброй воле.  
Тэгун немного расслабился, но, видимо, слишком рано, потому что бета продолжил:  
— Но нам было также сказано, что если вы не приедете сегодня добровольно, то в следующий раз мы можем использовать более сильные способы убеждения.  
В голове Тэгуна как на кинопленке замелькали кадры с разными картинками. Уйти сейчас, вызвать копов — купленных копов. Или убежать и просто спрятаться, но, опять же, не хотелось превращать все это в Охоту с целым миром вместо охотничьей площадки и жить, постоянно озираясь и вздрагивая от любого шороха. Тэгун никогда не думал, что может оказаться в такой ситуации. Охота давно ушла в прошлое вместе с новыми законами. Тэгун не хотел всего этого. Видят боги, не хотел.  
Он отвел взгляд, уставился на грязный, весь в лужах асфальт и прошептал:  
— Куда вы меня повезете?  
Беты не ответили, но Тэгун, в общем, и не ждал.  
Он до боли сжал пальцы в кулаки, так что ногти впились в кожу, и расправил плечи — так быстро, что не успел даже занервничать, и дверь за ним уже захлопнулась. 

Он сидел на кожаном сиденье, и в салоне стоял тот самый запах, которым обычно отличаются новые машины — пожалуй, в любой другой ситуации он даже показался бы Тэгуну приятным. Но сейчас, когда его сердце было готово выскочить из груди, от этого запаха к горлу подкатывала тошнота.  
Как только беты заняли места впереди, машина тронулась, раздался мерный тихий гул. Тэгун следил за тем, как отдаляется и пропадает из виду его дом, и крепче вцеплялся пальцами в мягкую кожу сиденья. Интересно, вернется ли он домой когда-нибудь?  
Если повезет, его просто трахнут, может, немного жестко. Но если не повезет, его заклеймят, свяжут, посадят на поводок. В самом худшем случае утром его тело найдут в каком-нибудь канале. Убийство омеги, конечно, было бы делом неслыханным, но Тэгун был слишком напуган, чтобы мыслить рационально. Гораздо чаще омег просто… калечили, если они отказывали альфе. И это было достижением нового законодательства — достижением, потому что прежде омега не могла отказать никому. 

Тэгун изо всех сил пытался дышать. Он не будет умолять и не покажет страха. Да, пусть он омега, пусть у него все еще это слабое омежье тело и омежья кровь — но не его сердце и не его разум. Он никогда не желал становиться омегой. 

Между тем, они приближались к центру города: здания становились все выше, стеклянные бока небоскребов тянулись вверх, к облакам. Машин на улицах было немного, стояла глубокая ночь. Тэгуну в этот момент все казалось каким-то нереальным, он наблюдал за миром, за прохожими, за машинами так, словно сидел в аквариуме с мутным стеклом. Люди направлялись куда-то по своим обычным человеческим делам, и только Тэгун сейчас ехал в неизвестность — его похитили, как будто сейчас на дворе был не двадцать первый век, а какой-нибудь шестнадцатый. Как будто его, последнего омегу в деревне, везли на заклание местному принцу-альфе. Жертвоприношение, право сильного. Как в те далекие дикие времена, когда омеги и альфы встречались редко. 

Тэгун едва не рассмеялся нервно, но машина вдруг остановилась. Они припарковались возле башни-небоскреба, в которой — Тэгун знал — находился главный офис Astra Pharmaceuticals.  
Невинную овечку привезли в замок — и что за замок! Шестьдесят этажей в небо, чем выше — тем уже, как стрела, как стела. Если честно, Тэгун думал, что его запрут в каком-нибудь сарае за городом и будут держать там на цепи, как собачонку. Кто знает, что было бы лучше. Альфы... Черт, этот Хан Санхёк... Хвастливый мальчишка, маленький мафиозный принц. 

Беты выбрались из машины, и один из них открыл дверь для Тэгуна прежде, чем тот даже успел подумать о том, чтобы взяться за ручку. Тэгун вышел, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле, а руки трясутся. Но в то же время его наполняла какая-то дикая животная уверенность — видимо, плод его злости. И эта злость была гораздо, гораздо лучше страха.  
Один за другим они вошли в здание — Тэгуну было неуютно между этими двумя бетами, но пришлось смириться. Они все еще старались не касаться его. И Тэгун едва удержался от того, чтобы специально дотронуться до одного из них и позлить. Но это означало бы показать этим людям свой страх. Так что он просто оставил на кожаной обивке дорогой тачки здоровенные царапины и на этом успокоился. 

В коридорах было темно, но Тэгуна вело его волчье чутье: он не видел, но чувствовал, что на первом этаже очень высокие, украшенные рельефом потолки, так и кричащие о богатстве. Они миновали охранника — тот ничего не сказал и даже не двинулся с места, когда они подошли к большим лифтам в конце холла. 

Сердце Тэгуна снова начинало колотиться как бешеное. Он даже не сразу понял, что за ним в лифт вошел только один бета — второй остался ждать на первом этаже.  
«Пожалуйста, только не вниз». Тэгун сам не знал почему, но оказаться в подвале казалось ему в тот момент худшим из возможных зол.  
Но бета нажал на кнопку 62, лифт мягко загудел и плавно двинулся вверх. Странно, что с Тэгуном рискнул остаться только один человек. Впрочем, они были в самом сердце осиного гнезда: даже если бы Тэгун сейчас обратился в волка и попытался напасть на своего провожатого, это мало что изменило бы.  
Бета казался каким-то отмороженно равнодушным — и это раздражало. Тэгуну захотелось оскалиться.  
А лифт все поднимался и поднимался. Тэгуну дважды приходилось сглатывать, чтобы отпустило заложенные уши. Казалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем лифт наконец замедлил ход и остановился. У Тэгуна то ли от страха, то ли от гнева тянуло под ложечкой. 

Он не представлял, чего ожидать. Когда двери лифта открылись, он увидел неожиданно простой, широкий и темный холл. Вдали виднелась плюшевая кушетка, стеклянный чайный столик с кучей журналов и стойка, за которой обычно сидят стройные, как спички, секретари. Чуть дальше были высокие двойные двери.  
Тэгун не слышал никого и ничего, но стоило выйти из лифта, его накрыло запахом… альфы. Тело тут же отреагировало: ему будто воткнули в живот крючок и теперь тянули за него — с этим невозможно было бороться. 

Раньше Тэгун чувствовал только отголоски возбуждения — но это… кровь бурлила, словно по венам пустили кипяток. Запах здесь, в холле, даже не был сильным, но омежье тело подчинялось ему беспрекословно — эта была та самая тяга, которую испытывали все поколения омег в течение всей истории человечества. Именно поэтому Тэгун избегал встречаться с альфами — для него они были словно ходячей чумой. Впрочем, они действительно ею были. 

Щеки обожгло смущением. Между бедер уже было влажно, а еще Тэгуну до боли, до жуткой боли хотелось, чтобы его уложили и взяли, заполнили до предела. Черт, за что это все ему, за что? Тэгун не был сучкой, у него даже не было течки сейчас, хотя знакомый туман уже начинал заволакивать сознание. 

Двери лифта закрылись, и стало совсем темно — Тэгун остался стоять посреди тонущего во мраке холла. Он обернулся и взглянул на бету, который замер возле лифта, скрестив на груди руки, — видимо, не собирался отсюда никуда уходить. Даже если он и почувствовал внезапный всплеск возбуждения у Тэгуна, то не показал этого. Вышколенная собачка. 

Тэгун отступил, униженный и смущенный, а его тело все сильнее и сильнее возбуждалось. Тэгуна тянуло дальше по коридору, ему страшно хотелось отыскать источник этого кружащего голову запаха. Ему хотелось бы зарыться в этот аромат, закутаться, завернуться, насытиться, позволить заполнить себя целиком.  
От таких мыслей стало только жарче, белье намокло, и Тэгун немного пришел в себя. Он выпрямил спину и высоко поднял голову. Плевать, что щеки все еще пылали, а член стоял. Плевать. Не удивительно, что омег считают просто дырками, в которые можно присунуть при случае.  
Да, большая часть омег легко сдается запаху альфы и иногда даже беты. Боги, Тэгун представить себе не мог, по какой наклонной его жизнь покатилась бы, реагируй он так на каждого встречного бету.  
— Что мне делать? — спросил Тэгун у беты, который по-прежнему стоял столбом возле лифта.  
Бета ничего не ответил — просто молча перевел взгляд куда-то за спину Тэгуна. Тот обернулся. Бета смотрел на высокие двойные двери в конце коридора.  
Из-за них не доносилось ни звука — может быть, там был какой-то конференц-зал или крутой офис — наверняка со звукоизоляцией. 

Казалось бы, у Тэгуна не было другого выхода — только открыть эту чертову дверь, но он не любил действовать вслепую. Хотелось хотя бы знать, сколько волков его ждет там, за дверью. Но если ему в любом случае нужно войти, лучше сделать это прежде, чем он начнет течь по-настоящему.  
Тэгун сжал зубы и сделал шаг к деревянным дверям. Отчаянно захотелось постучать, но это было, очевидно, глупо, поэтому он просто схватился за ручку и толкнул дверь. Она поддалась неожиданно легко. 

Тэгуна ударило под дых запахом альфы прежде, чем он вообще смог узнать этот запах. Казалось, что он одновременно оглох и ослеп. Между ног и так было влажно, а теперь он начал течь по-настоящему. Ноги дрожали, и Тэгун отчаянно старался приказать себе: стой, держи себя в руках, стой же! Он прислонился спиной к дверной раме, тяжело глотая ртом воздух. Перед глазами мелькали цветные пятна, и запах, этот чертов запах...  
Нет.  
Тэгун встряхнул головой так, словно пытался вытрясти из ушей воду. Как будто его тело вообще могло подчиниться силе воли... Или силе унижения. Черт, он был так слаб сейчас. 

— Заходи, — раздался голос. Тэгун знал: голос принадлежит тому, кто источает этот запах. Альфе. — И закрой дверь.  
Тэгун ошеломленно и как-то неуклюже подчинился. Как только замок щелкнул и дверь закрылась, он наконец смог поднять голову и оглядеться.  
Его голову будто набили ватой, а мышцы стали слабыми и безвольными. Он видел все каким-то вспышками: темная просторная комната, высокий потолок, тяжелый деревянный стол. Альфа. Один, без охранников. Впрочем, ему не было смысла бояться Тэгуна — какая от него угроза? — так, жалкая, едва стоящая на ногах омега.  
Хан Санхёк был выше, чем казался на экране телевизора. Выше Тэгуна. На нем был узкий костюм — заметно, что плечи широкие, а талия узкая, ноги длинные. Что ж, пожалуй, он был красив. Скулы такие же острые, как лацканы его пиджака. Сознание Тэгуна то и дело выхватывало какие-то детали и не могло сосредоточиться ни на одной из них.  
Тэгун сжал зубы, чувствуя, как заострились клыки. Он ненавидел сейчас этого альфу так, что хотел вцепиться ему в горло. Пожалуй, гнев немного сгладил возбуждение. 

— Симпатичный, — сказал Санхёк без какого-то особенного интереса.  
Это прозвучало… оскорбительно. Санхёк облокотился на край стола, небрежно склонил голову набок:  
— У тебя течка?  
Тэгун зарычал, не сдержавшись, — да, грубо, да, сродни непослушанию. Но Санхёк даже не нахмурился, а просто улыбнулся.  
— Или просто так сильно хочешь меня?  
— Ты не можешь, — ответил Тэгун и увидел, как глаза Санхёка на какую-то долю секунды расширились. Черт, один только высокий и мягкий голос выдавал в Тэгуне омегу, несмотря ни на высокий рост, ни на широкие плечи. Тэгун сглотнул отчаяние и теперь старался говорить тверже: — Есть законы. Ты не можешь просто... взять и похитить меня вот так…  
Санхёк приподнял брови.  
— Похитить? Я думал, ты пришел сюда добровольно.  
— Ты… — Тэгун замолчал, чувствуя, как гнев сковывает горло. Конечно, альфа в подобном никогда не признается. Хотя Санхёк действительно выглядел удивленным, и Тэгун вдруг почувствовал себя глупо, стоя перед ним вот так, с мокрым пятном между ног и отчаянным желанием трахаться. Кожу легонько покалывало только оттого, что тело знало: альфа рядом. — Почему я здесь?  
— Просто поболтать, — Санхёк продолжал мягко улыбаться. В его глазах поблескивала радость. Ему явно нравилось видеть, как мучается Тэгун. Санхёк должен был знать, что скоро наступит неделя Гона и что находиться в этот момент рядом с альфой для Тэгуна сложно. Более того — даже находиться в офисе, в котором все, буквально все пахнет Санхёком, непросто. — Тебя не было вчера. Ты единственный омега, который не пришел.  
Гнев вперемешку с унижением и возбуждением едва позволяли стоять на ногах. Единственный? Похоже, Тэгун собственными руками повесил на себя мишень: стреляй — не хочу. Он не подумал, что Санхёк не только богат и могуществен, но еще и опасен. Это то самое пламя, с которым не стоило играться.  
Тэгун начинал понимать: новому альфе важно закрепиться и продемонстрировать силу, показать, что он теперь здесь главный, и уничтожить на своем пути любые препятствия, даже если это жалкая омега. Положение Санхёка все еще было довольно шатким, и он не мог рисковать своей репутацией. Для ребенка он все же оказался достаточно смышленым, но перестать его ненавидеть было сложно. 

— Я не хотел идти против тебя, — произнес Тэгун. Выражение лица Санхёка осталось прежним, но что-то новое, неожиданно острое мелькнуло в его взгляде. — И не бросал тебе вызов.  
Санхёк оттолкнулся от края стола и медленно шагнул ближе. Тэгун отпрянул — он был совсем не уверен, что выживет, если Санхёк окажется рядом. Он и так был ошеломлен и даже чувствовал запах собственного возбуждения: его тело испускало феромоны, потому что хотело быть заклейменным. Но не важно, как далеко он будет от Санхёка — тот все равно учует этот запах, и запах его привлечет.  
— Значит, не хотел идти против, — голос Санхёка звучал мягко. Он сделал еще один шаг, и перед глазами Тэгуна вспыхнула молния. — Но что ты делаешь сейчас, Тэгун? Ты не повинуешься мне.  
От звуков собственного имени Тэгун вздрогнул всем телом. По внутренней стороне бедер уже ощутимо текло, кожа казалась липкой и грязной. Тэгун сжал пальцы в кулаки, впившись ногтями в ладони, чтобы только не позволить своему телу прижаться к Санхёку.  
Тело хотело этого. Но Тэгун был сильнее. В горле задрожал и утих низкий рык.  
— Я не чья-нибудь сучка, — выдавил он наконец. 

Санхёк остановился. Стоило ему только поднять руку — и он коснулся бы Тэгуна. Между ними оставался еще целый шаг, но Тэгун все равно чувствовал себя запертым в клетке. Желание перекинуться и отдаться заставляло его нервничать, кожу покалывало от переполняющей энергии. Но превращение Санхёк сейчас наверняка воспринял бы как Вызов, а с Санхёком Тэгун точно не смог бы тягаться. Может быть, этот ребенок и родился бетой, но каждая линия его тела говорила о том, что перед Тэгуном — настоящий альфа. Его наверняка воспитали с уверенностью, что однажды он станет вожаком стаи.  
— Я не играю в политику, и мне плевать, что ты стал директором, — продолжил Тэгун. — Я просто не хочу оказаться твоей игрушкой на время Гона.  
— Ты помолвлен?  
Тэгун мог бы соврать: Хагён в любой момент подтвердит, что они помолвлены, но втягивать семью Хагёна во все это не хотелось, Тэгун просто не имел права подставлять их.  
Вопрос звучал предельно просто. И, наверное, странно, что Тэгун все продолжал молчать, но Санхёк его не подгонял. Зачем — если Тэгуна буквально ломало, он вот-вот был готов потерять контроль над собственным телом? Кажется, у него поднялась температура, по вискам стекали капельки пота.  
Наконец он покачал головой и прошептал:  
— Нет.  
— Значит, у тебя не было никакой веской причины мне отказывать, — Санхёк приподнял бровь. — Кроме того, что ты слишком гордый и забыл, где на самом деле твое место. 

В голове щелкнуло: Тэгун задел его гордость. Этот засранец наверняка привык получать все, что хочет. Самым правильным сейчас было бы поклониться и очень вежливо взять свои слова назад. Но это было слишком унизительно, и Тэгун скорее откусит себе руку, чем склонит перед Санхёком голову.  
— Того, что я не хочу, уже должно быть достаточно, — сказал Тэгун. И впервые за все время глаза Санхёка блеснули красным. От этого Тэгуна пронзило желанием опуститься на пол и развести ноги, но он остался стоять, только весь как-то подобрался. — На дворе двадцать первый век, старые законы остались в прошлом. И мне не нужно другой причины для отказа. Я просто не хочу.  
Страх вернулся, стоило снова посмотреть в глаза Санхёка — тот явно больше не наслаждался происходящим. Конечно, Тэгун мог говорить что угодно, но ведь альфы все еще не принимали отказа без причины. Санхёк стоял очень близко — так близко, что мог когтями располосовать Тэгуну лицо. Раны, конечно, заживут, но с ним навсегда останутся рубцы, напоминание о том, что его ударил альфа. 

Тэгун опустил взгляд: руки Санхёка все еще были человеческими, а когти… ногти — тупыми. Такими разве что поцарапать можно. Радужка глаз тоже вновь стала самой обычной — черной.  
Он не успел заметить, как Санхёк шагнул ближе, еще ближе, и Тэгуну осталось только прижаться спиной к двери. У него сам собой вырвался странный звук — то ли вскрик от страха, то ли стон от возбуждения, потому что — блядь — он чувствовал жар, исходивший от тела Санхёка. Он был так близко. Тэгун буквально заставлял себя оставаться неподвижным, трясясь от напряжения. Потому что если бы он не сдерживался… кто знает, что он сделал бы. 

Санхёк пах, будто лес в летний день, — тот самый, изумрудный, земной аромат, который обычно источает сорванная трава. Тэгун старался смотреть в одну точку за плечом Санхёка, на кругляшок детектора дыма в потолке. Казалось, что если он сосредоточится и будет думать о чем-то несущественном и простом, то его отпустит. Но хоть он и не видел сейчас Санхёка, все равно чувствовал его тяжелый взгляд и дыхание на своей коже.  
— Такой гордый, — прошептал Санхёк, выдыхая так, будто бы действительно был напуган. — Как только альфы в твоем районе позволили тебе стать таким плохим мальчиком?  
Казалось, что он больше говорит сам с собой, но у Тэгуна волоски на коже встали дыбом. Сама мысль о том, что его могут поставить на колени, убивала Тэгуна — это именно то, чего он так отчаянно избегал всю свою жизнь.  
— Я хочу уйти, — процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы, все еще не глядя на Санхёка. — Ты позволишь? Или выебешь против воли? 

Санхёк довольно улыбнулся — пожалуй, чересчур довольно.  
— На дворе двадцать первый век, — Санхёк явно издевался, повторяя слова Тэгуна, и у того зажглись огнем щеки. — Такого больше не случается. В конце концов, есть законы.  
Тэгун взял себя в руки и, глубоко вдохнув, наконец заставил себя посмотреть в глаза Санхёку. Вся поза того выражала спокойное, расслабленное безразличие, но в глазах плясали искорки.  
— Пометишь меня? — прошептал Тэгун. Его голос мерзко дрогнул. Конечно, закон запрещал альфе причинять вред омеге, но на самом деле за подобные вещи редко наказывали.  
Санхёк едва заметно приподнял брови.  
— Это, вообще-то, незаконно, — было видно, что он удивлен. Может, он откровенно издевался над Тэгуном, но все же оставался убийцей. Да, он убил при свидетелях, да, закон позволял это, но он отнял жизнь другого человека. Не больше и не меньше.  
— Убьешь меня? — страх только усиливался.  
— А вот это действительно незаконно, — сказал Санхёк.  
Но они оба знали, как мало значат сейчас законы. 

Тэгун нахмурился, а Санхёк в ответ только улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, вдыхая запах. Что он чувствовал? Страх Тэгуна, его феромоны, его возбуждение? Вот теперь Тэгуну стало по-настоящему больно, боль между ног стала слишком острой, а член слишком чувствительным под жесткой тканью джинсов.  
Санхёк открыл глаза и прошептал:  
— Тебя никогда раньше не трахали, а, Тэгун? 

Конечно, Санхёк легко это почувствовал.  
— Во время течки ты всегда был один, год за годом. А знаешь, подчиняться куда приятнее.  
— Откуда тебе знать?  
Тэгун сейчас злился не на Санхёка — на самого себя, на свое беспокойное сердце. Глаза заволакивало туманом. Тэгун из последних сил, хоть ноги и дрожали, заставил себя оттолкнуться от двери и шагнуть подальше от Санхёка, в глубь комнаты. Тэгун оперся бедром об одно из стоявших там плюшевых кресел.  
— Откуда тебе знать? Еще вчера ты был бетой, а сейчас ты еще совсем юный, маленький альфа...  
Санхёк за долю секунды оказался рядом и схватил его за плечо. Тэгун вскрикнул от неожиданности и вновь нахлынувшего страха. Он попытался было отстраниться, рвануться назад, но сил не было — он снова оказался в ловушке: Санхёк держал его за поясницу и не позволил бы сейчас уйти. Другой рукой он ухватил Тэгуна за волосы, не давая даже отвернуться. Тэгуну удалось лишь поднять голову, подставив Санхёку шею. И тогда Тэгун уперся ему в грудь ладонями.  
Даже несмотря на страх прикосновение электричеством прошило тело. Попытавшись то ли прижаться теснее, то ли выскользнуть (Тэгун сам не был уверен), он не сдержал негромкий мягкий всхлип, похожий на стон. 

Санхёк так сильно потянул Тэгуна за волосы, что тот вынужден был выгнуться — он даже разглядеть ничего не мог — только слепо и послушно глазел в потолок. Но он мог чувствовать — чувствовать дыхание Санхёка на своей шее, чувствовать, как под пальцами поднимается и опускается его грудь, чувствовать запах — альфы, да, альфы, но кроме этого, в воздухе как будто повис запах озона, свежести — запах магии. Санхёк, кажется, подтолкнул его на самый порог — еще немного, и Тэгун готов был перекинуться. Не самая лучшая ситуация, не самое разумное поведение.  
Тэгун вздрогнул и кривовато улыбнулся, почувствовав теплое влажное прикосновение к уху — Санхёк практически касался его кожи губами и шептал:  
— Я трахал омег, даже когда был бетой, — Тэгун снова попытался отстраниться, но у него ничего не вышло. — Они всегда возвращались и умоляли меня вставить им еще раз. Потому что вы, омеги, такие. Это ваша сущность.  
— Я бы не стал, — Тэгун задыхался, чувствуя, как удлиняются его ногти, раздирая дорогущий костюм Санхёка. Тэгун был таким мокрым, он был так близок к тому, чтобы кончить только от того, что Санхёк прижимал его к себе. Нужно было убираться отсюда как можно быстрее. — Я тебя не хочу.  
— О? — выдохнул Санхёк и тут же отпустил волосы Тэгуна, его ладонь мягко и горячо прошлась от шеи вниз, между лопаток к пояснице.  
Тэгун был так рад возможности наконец-то опустить голову и защитить шею, что не понял, чем занят Санхёк, пока не почувствовал прикосновение его пальцев сзади, под поясом джинсов. Тэгун тут же начал извиваться, но его сильнее прижали за талию, удерживая на месте. 

— Нет, — Тэгун рвано выдохнул, уверенный, что вот-вот умрет от стыда, но рука Санхёка уже оказалась в его брюках, пальцы проникли туда, где — Тэгун чувствовал — было горячо и скользко.  
Тэгун вдруг сдался, прекратил сопротивляться, и уткнулся лбом Санхёку куда-то в грудь. А тот вставил в него два пальца — гораздо мягче, чем можно было от него ожидать. 

— Такой мокрый, — прошептал Санхёк, и тело Тэгуна снова прошила дрожь. Конечно, Санхёк и раньше мог чувствовать запах возбуждения, но теперь у него точно не осталось сомнений. — Мокрый, раскрытый, готовый. Может быть, все же стоит тебя трахнуть? Стоит? 

Тэгун не смог ответить, только слабо качнул головой.  
Санхёк так и не вставил пальцы еще глубже в его задницу — просто дразнил, поглаживая припухшую, чувствительную кожу.  
А Тэгун хотел. Он инстинктивно, сам того не желая, чуть развел ноги, и уже от этого мечтал провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Ты должен просить, чтобы я тебя выебал, — прошептал Санхёк. — Я могу так хорошо тебе вставить, что ты будешь готов убить собственного друга, чтобы его раз почувствовать в себе мой член. Вся твоя гордость не может изменить твоей сущности. Черт… — Санхёк прижался носом к виску Тэгуна и вдохнул его запах. — Ну же, ты должен меня умолять.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — прошептал Тэгун хрипло, язык и губы не слушались, к глазам подкатывали слезы — он изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках. Но все, чего ему сейчас хотелось — податься чуть назад, насадиться на пальцы Санхёка, почувствовать их глубже в себе. — Я не хочу тебя.  
— Окончательный ответ? — мягко спросил Санхёк.  
Тэгун кивнул, и Санхёк вытащил руку из джинсов Тэгуна. Тот только высоко, болезненно вздохнул.  
Санхёк достаточно ослабил хватку, чтобы Тэгун мог податься назад. Тот поднял руку — с двух пальцев стекала влага. Тэгун почувствовал, как жар поднимается от шеи к щекам. Он уже был не в силах справиться с таким смущением.  
— Если ты правда меня не хочешь, то почему ты такой мокрый, ты, маленькая сучка? — прошептал Санхёк, немного разводя пальцы — от одного к другому протянулась склизкая нить.  
Вот же сукин сын…  
— Потому что я омега, а ты альфа. И… и...  
— И не важно, насколько ты гордый, не важно, как ты защищаешь эту свою гордость, ты всегда будешь готов мне отдаться, мокрый, растянутый, мягкий, как послушная сучка, — Санхёк не улыбнулся — скорее осклабился. Он быстро, пока Тэгун не успел отстраниться, провел измазанными пальцами по губам Тэгуна, оставляя на его коже влажный след. 

А затем он просто отпустил Тэгуна — так быстро и неожиданно, что тому пришлось ухватиться за край стола. Запах собственно возбуждения обжигал ноздри. Тэгун был ошеломлен, кожу покалывало — то ли от того, что только что произошло, то ли от того, что могло произойти и так не свершилось.  
Тяжело дыша, он наблюдал за тем, как Санхёк неторопливо обошел стол, вытянул из коробки салфетку и небрежно вытер пальцы.  
— Ты будешь жалеть, что не позволил мне тебя выебать, — в его голосе звучала угроза, но Санхёк выглядел скорее веселым. Скомканная салфетка полетела в небольшое аккуратное ведро для мусора. Тэгун вдруг почувствовал себя отвратительно грязным: все джинсы промокли, белье было липким. — Ты слишком далеко зашел, и назад дороги нет.  
Тэгун в ответ только моргнул, не понимая до конца, что это значит. Санхёку понадобилась лишь секунда, чтобы поправить костюм — пальцы скользнули по дырам, которые Тэгун оставил на ткани. У Санхёка даже не встало на Тэгуна — по крайней мере, он не чувствовал его возбуждения. Осознание этого опустилось на плечи Тэгуна тяжелой каменной плитой.  
Он наверняка выглядел растерянным, когда Санхёк снова посмотрел на него:  
— Можешь идти.  
Это прозвучало словно «Ты уволен».  
— Вот так? — спросил Тэгун неуверенно. — Ты не… Ты не собираешься?..  
Санхёк приподнял бровь — и от одного этого движения Тэгун почувствовал себя таким маленьким. В душе вскипело раздражение — захотелось ударить по этой самой брови, по этому самодовольному лицу.  
— Я знаю себе цену, — просто сказал Санхёк, — и не собираюсь трахать тебя, если ты не хочешь. Хотя мы оба прекрасно знаем, как ты сейчас течешь.  
Он говорил так, будто это была истина, понятая даже школьнику. И — самое страшное — член Тэгуна дернулся в штанах. Оставалось только надеяться, что Санхёк этого не заметил. Если он и заметил, то не подал знака. Все это — полное равнодушие Санхёка — только усиливало жажду прикоснуться и развести ноги перед ним.  
— Что касается остального… — Санхёк, видимо почувствовал, как напрягся Тэгун, и кривовато улыбнулся. — Я имею полное право тебя пометить, но не хотелось бы портить такое прекрасное личико, — Санхёк тихо засмеялся, глядя на Тэгуна. — Я думаю, что ты меня понял и без этого, верно, моя маленькая куколка? 

Тэгун сглотнул. Да, он все понял. Ему напомнили, кто он такой и где его место, и это липкое чувство стыда еще очень долго не удастся отмыть с кожи. У него есть огромная слабость: он был создан для того, чтобы им пользовались такие, как Хан Санхёк.  
Он кивнул — Санхёк выглядел довольным.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — бодро сказал Санхёк и перевел взгляд на большие, во всю стену окна. — Будем на связи: мне правда интересно, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы ты усвоил этот урок. А теперь уходи.  
Это было не предложение — команда. И Тэгун поспешил к выходу, все еще возбужденный, но счастливый от того, что наконец-то покинет это место. В коридоре его ждал бета.  
— Отвезите домой. Не трогайте, — услышал он за спиной. 

Неужели его правда вот так просто отпустят на все четыре стороны, или это все же какая-то уловка? Когда Тэгун вошел в лифт, его сердце снова забилось как бешеное, но бета действительно не тронул его, и вскоре Тэгун сидел все в той же черной машине, вцепившись пальцами в обивку.  
«Ты будешь жалеть», — сказал Санхёк. Его голос звучал в голове снова и снова, на репите, пока за окнами машины проплывали знакомые дома. Лучше сосредоточиться на этом, чем позволить себе сойти с ума от смущения или дать бетам почувствовать запах своего страха и возбуждения и… и запах Санхёка, который все еще оставался на коже.

Тэгуна действительно привезли домой, и вид знакомого подъезда немного сбил его с толку. Для него не открыли дверь, как в прошлый раз, так что он сам долго пытался нашарить скользкими пальцами защелку, пока наконец-то дверь не поддалась и он не почувствовал свежий воздух. Машина уехала, оставив его одного на пустой ночной улице.  
Что-то страшное могло поджидать его и дома, так что он дрожащими руками открывал дверь. Он ждал, что вот-вот раздастся шум, шаги, но… все было по-прежнему тихо: квартира спала. Тэгун прижался к двери спиной и медленно опустился на пол. Между ног все еще было влажно, и от этого холодно, мерзко и тошно на душе. Ткань джинсов, казалось, раздирала чувствительную кожу.  
«Ты будешь жалеть». Интересно, почему он так сказал?

***

Он пожалел. Нет, не о том, что так и не позволил Санхёку трахнуть себя, а лишь о собственном любопытстве. Конечно, все оказалось не так просто.  
С тех пор как Тэгун узнал, что такое Гон, он справлялся с этим в одиночку: пил таблетки, которые подавляли желание, и дрочил, хотя это, конечно, не приносило настоящего удовлетворения. Неделя Гона всегда была связана с унижением. Тэгун, конечно, слышал, что в такие моменты ему могло помочь только одно — прикосновение альфы. Но он никогда не проверял этого и проверять не собирался. Время шло, переживать гон становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее.  
Но сейчас… сейчас все было иначе.

На утро после визита в башню Санхёка он проснулся в горячке, хотя неделя Гона еще даже не началась. Это происходило из-за Санхёка, из-за его прикосновений — сомнений не было. Чертовы альфы… Тело горело, кожа стала красноватой и чувствительной — Тэгуну казалось, что он лежит не на простынях, а на наждачной бумаге.  
Во сне он стянул с себя пижаму и сбросил простыни, чтобы только стало прохладнее. Бедра были покрыты липким потом, кожа поблескивала. А еще у него стояло.  
Тэгун потянулся, чтобы дотронуться до члена, но тут же отдернул руку: кожа стала такой чувствительной, что даже легкое прикосновение приносило боль.  
— Черт… — выдохнул он, пытаясь успокоиться. Осторожно, мягко он прикоснулся кончиком пальца к коже под самой головкой. Он сжал зубы и легко зашипел — на головке выступила прозрачная капля. Тэгун все же продолжал осторожно трогать себя — не прошло и пяти секунд, как оргазм все-таки накрыл его.  
Обычно это помогало прийти в себя на пару часов, прежде чем приходилось снова дрочить, но не в этот раз. Нет. Тэгун лежал на кровати, тяжело дыша, сперма заливала его живот, но облегчения не было: у него все так же стояло, температура не спадала.  
Он чувствовал, как Санхёк касается его. 

— Блядь, — простонал Тэгун и хлопнул по матрасу, нашаривая телефон. Нужно было написать Хагёну. «Течка. Нужна помощь» — все, что он смог напечатать, прежде чем нажать на кнопку «Отправить».  
Он отшвырнул телефон подальше и наконец поднялся, едва не плача: передвигаться было не просто. Его походка сейчас, наверное, напоминала крабью. Нужно было добраться до ванны и окунуться в холодную воду с головой.  
Он вывернул кран на полную и присел на край ванны. Лучше бы он не видел своего отражения в зеркале: щеки розовые, как будто он слишком долго загорал, а волосы… волосы свисали на лоб сосульками, а по ним ото лба стекали капли пота. Нет, даже Хагён не должен видеть его таким. Тэгун закрыл дверь в ванную, но не запер ее.  
Ванная еще не наполнилась, но Тэгуну казалось, что он умрет, если не опустится в воду сейчас же. Вода оказалась ледяной, но ему необходимо было как-то сбить температуру. В тот момент окоченеть казалось лучше, чем сгореть в огне. Тэгун буквально заставил себя опуститься на дно ванны и позволил воде сомкнуться над головой. Его трясло. Он терпел изо всех сил и не сразу закрыл кран.  
Стало тихо. Тишину нарушало только его сбивчивое, рваное дыхание. Стены небольшой ванной эхом отражали звук. И в этой гулкой тишине Тэгун сразу услышал, как щелкнул дверной замок: Хагён. Только у него был ключ от этой квартиры как раз для таких случаев. Ну, возможно, не именно таких, но для тех, когда Тэгуну была нужна помощь. Он доверял Хагёну. 

Шаги проследовали от входной двери прямо к ванной, а потом стихли. Хагён оставался бетой, так что феромоны Тэгуна на него не должны были подействовать. У бет даже течки не было, так что Хагён не мог его понять, но всегда сочувствовал.  
В дверь мягко постучали.  
— Тэгун? — его голос звучал через дверь непривычно глухо. — Ты…  
— Я в ванне, — хрипло ответил Тэгун. Ему хотелось пить, губы высохли и потрескались. Наверное, это все температура. — Я… Мне нужно охладиться.  
Пауза.  
— Я могу войти?  
Тэгун потянулся к шторке, чтобы Хагён не увидел ничего, кроме его лица — только если ему не придет в голову заглянуть в ванну.  
— Да.  
Дверь отворилась, и Хагён зашел в ванную, кривя нос — видимо, запах омеги в течке даже для него оказался слишком сильным.  
Тэгун сполз немного ниже, как будто пытаясь спрятаться в воде, пока снаружи не осталось только его лицо. Ноги пришлось согнуть, так что колени торчали из воды, словно два островка.  
Хагён остановился возле самой ванны — руки на бедрах. Будет читать нотации? Нет, вряд ли…  
— Ох, Тэгун, — прошептал он, и Тэгун выпустил пару больших пузырьков. — Что случилось? Ведь еще рано.  
Стоило ли рассказывать ему о произошедшем? Это все могло быть опасно для самого Хагёна. Он, конечно, не умеет держать рот на замке, но знает, когда молчать действительно важно.  
Так что Тэгун высунул голову из воды, чтобы можно было говорить.  
— Прошлой ночью меня отвезли к нашему новому знаменитому альфе, — пробормотал он, и Хагён нахмурился. — Хан Санхёку.  
Хагён сжал руки в кулаки.  
— Что он сделал? — голос звучал мягко, но в нем чувствовалось обещание опасности.  
Тэгун ценил все это, ценил безусловную заботу, но Хагён ничем не мог ему помочь.  
— Напомнил мне, кто я такой, — Тэгун перешел на шепот, глядя на торчащие из воды колени, розовые и влажные. Вода начинала теплеть, поддаваясь жару его тела, и уже не остужала, а просто освежала. — Ты в курсе, он отправлял приглашения на Отбор всем свободным омегам в городе. На неделю Гона. И я единственный, кто отказался.  
Повисла тяжелая пауза, и Хагён тяжело выдохнул, опускаясь на пол рядом с ванной. Он скрестил руки на бортике и уткнулся в них подбородком.  
— Тэгун — мягко сказал он, но тот отвел взгляд, — Он…  
— Нет, — Тэгун почувствовал, как жар заливает кончики ушей. Пришлось сильнее опуститься в воду, чтобы остудить их. — Он касался меня, и мы долго были одни в его кабинете. И… из-за этого течка у меня началась на пару дней раньше и гораздо сильнее, чем обычно.  
Голос начинал дрожать, Тэгун в этот момент чувствовал себя беспомощным ребенком.  
— Я не принимал таблетки, так что… мне больно.  
Хагён, нахмурившись, осторожно приложил ладонь к его лбу. Тэгун вдруг почувствовал, как запах беты обволакивает его, проникает под кожу, и напрягся. Обычно запах беты не вызывал никаких эмоций и уж тем более не казался заманчивым, но сейчас Тэгун был в отчаянии. Пожалуй, сейчас у него встало бы даже на чертов баклажан. 

Хагён оказался достаточно тактичным, чтобы не заметить этой реакции.  
— Ты горячий, — сказал он, убирая руку.  
— Не так сильно, как раньше.  
Хагён нахмурился.  
— Я могу принести тебе таблетки, но даже во время Гона такая лихорадка — не нормально.  
Тэгуна переполняла благодарность и облегчение. Омегам было непросто получить мощные лекарства, но Хагён был бетой и обладал связями. Тэгун кивнул, и тот поднялся. — С тобой точно все будет в порядке, пока я хожу за лекарством? Это займет не больше часа.  
— Думаю, да, — слабо ответил Тэгун, и Хагён кивнул, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. — А, Хагён-а…  
Хагён обернулся.  
— Можешь принести мне стакан воды перед уходом?  
В голосе Хагёна чувствовалась теплота:  
— Конечно, Тэгун.

***

Таблетки подействовали. Проблема была в том, что Тэгун, фанатично следивший за своим состоянием, обычно снимал боль и желание таблетками еще до начала течки, и теперь было непонятно, как все прошло бы, если он принял лекарство сразу.  
Вряд ли течка должна проходить именно так. 

Даже с таблетками Тэгуна продолжало лихорадить, просто ушла боль. Между ног, там, где Санхёк касался его, все еще тянуло. Обычно Тэгун просто дрочил себе и трахал себя пальцами, но теперь трогать себя было больно, хотя ему все еще хотелось, страшно хотелось быть заполненным. Желание доводило его до слез. Тело требовало альфы, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Теперь течка всегда будет такой?  
Тэгун читал где-то, что если альфа однажды взял омегу, то для омеги все меняется, назад пути нет. Санхёк его, конечно, не трахал, но, похоже, это не имело значения. Тэгун мог бы пережить эту течку, если бы она закончилась в течение недели. Обычно это продолжалось три-четыре дня, не больше. Но ведь раньше у него не было партнера. А проходить через этот ад каждый год всю жизнь… Это пугало.

Хагён продолжал заходить — обычно днем, чтобы убедиться, что с Тэгуном все в порядке и что его больше не лихорадит. Джехван все порывался навестить его, но кто знает, может быть, Тэгун был заразен… В любом случае, он не был уверен, что готов с ним дрочить. Ему хотелось не омегу.  
Так что следующие пару дней Тэгун провел в одиночестве — он лежал на диване голым, подложив под себя полотенце, чтобы не запачкать обивку. Единственным его развлечением стал телевизор — он помогал хоть немного отвлечься. Скучать Тэгун не успевал — для этого он был слишком раздавлен. Ему казалось, что голову набили ватными шариками, глаза заволакивало туманом. И когда он становился слишком сильным, Тэгун дрочил, и дымка ненадолго спадала. Кожа на члене стала красной, раздраженной. 

Между тем, неделя Гона по лунному календарю все приближалась. Отбор закончился, так что и пресса, и телевидение зубоскалили о новых парах. Все хотели знать, кого выбрали знаменитые альфы и как выглядят их партнеры. Странное, отвратительное увлечение.  
Прошлой ночью устраивали шумную вечеринку, на которую пригласили и журналистов с камерами, а потом новостной канал показывал все, что успели отснять.  
Тэгун раздраженно зарычал, глядя на экран, и осторожно положил в рот ложку каши. Он чувствовал себя инвалидом. Ему казалось, что у него уже несколько дней грипп, что он схватил вирус. Кожа стала потной и отвратительно скользкой. Может быть, стоило перенести телевизор в ванную, учитывая, что в последнее время Тэгун там практически жил?..

Он убавил громкость и теперь просто расслабленно пялился в экран. По местному каналу показывали Отбор: бальный зал, полный золотых огней, сверкающих платьев и шикарных костюмов, а потом камера выхватила Хан Санхёка, который держал под руку светящуюся удовольствием омегу — такую миниатюрную, с тоненькой талией. Именно такой должна быть правильная омега.  
Тэгун застыл, наблюдая за Санхёком, как будто его связали и удерживали сейчас на месте тысячи маленьких человечков. Сердце зачастило, а к коже прилила кровь. Конечно, этого следовало ожидать: Хан Санхёк и его новая пара сразу оказались в центре внимания, но…  
Репортер сделал шаг вперед, и Санхёк преградил ему дорогу, просто подняв руку:  
— Никаких вопросов.  
Только от звука его голоса тело прошило белой вспышкой огня, и Тэгун едва уловил острую улыбку Санхёка, прежде чем успел зажмуриться и закрыться от всего мира, защитить себя. Он чувствовал на себе, в себе пальцы Санхёка, чувствовал перед собой его тело, его запах...  
Тэгун вскрикнул и выгнулся — волна жара прошила тело. Он кончил не из-за чего, в пустоту, чувствуя капли на животе, горячие и большие. Оргазм накатил какой-то бесконечной волной — кажется, он не прекращал кончать даже тогда, когда в нем не осталось больше ни капли спермы, член дергался, а мышцы были каменными.  
Когда все наконец-то закончилось, Тэгун обмяк, как тряпичная кукла, на кровати, глотая воздух ртом и все еще подрагивая от недавнего напряжения. На ладонях появились кровавые лунки от того, как сильно Тэгун сжимал кулаки — скорее всего, выпустил когти. Уголки глаз пощипывало от влаги — то ли от слез, то ли от пота. Жар вернулся. Это… Тэгун не представлял, что это, но все это было очень, очень плохо. Что Санхёк сделал? Это должна быть… должна быть какая-то темная магия...

Тэгун вслепую нащупал на чайном столике телефон.  
— Соедините с Astra Pharmaceuticals, — едва смог выдавить он. Тэгун ждал, что девушка на том конце провода пошлет его в скорую, но вместо этого она соединила его с нужным департаментом.  
— Офис Хан Санхёка, — услышал он.  
Снова приветствие, снова просьба ожидать, снова звук соединения на телефонной линии. Повезет, если Тэгуна все-таки свяжут с кем-то, у кого есть прямой выход на Санхёка. Если он сейчас вообще на работе: было утро — почти полдень субботы, но перед неделей Гона все альфы и омеги выкладывались на работе по полной, пока течка не накрывала их с головой. Тэгун просто надеялся...

Мелодия внезапно прервалась, и раздался совсем другой женский голос — чуть менее бодрый и значительно более резкий.  
— Добрый день, вы позвонили в офис директора Astra Pharmaceuticals Хан Санхёка. Ким Бора, слушаю вас. Мы не принимаем звонки от прессы или…  
— Нет, я не журналист, — Тэгун изо всех сил пытался говорить спокойно. На крае сознания всколыхнулось любопытство: эта Ким Бора сидит за той высокой секретарской стойкой, которую он видел в прошлый раз? — Меня зовут Чон Тэгун, мы недавно… встречались с… директором Ханом, — Тэгун тяжело сглотнул. — И мне хотелось бы поговорить с ним.  
Тэгун услышал в трубке щелканье.  
— Я не вижу вашего имени в расписании, — если до этого тон девушки был резким, то теперь он стал просто ледяным.  
— Это была не та встреча, которую обычно заносят в расписание, — мягко сказал Тэгун, чувствуя, как стыд разливается где-то внизу живота. — Он… он просил меня связаться с ним. Пожалуйста, если он на месте, просто скажите ему. Я…  
— Ожидайте, — голос сменился звонкой, легкой фортепианной музыкой.  
Он ждал, задержав дыхание, не веря, что его все-таки соединят. Это все не могло продолжаться дольше нескольких минут, но затем мелодия вдруг захлебнулась тишиной, у Тэгуна все сжалось внутри и…

— Тэгун, — кажется, Санхёк был доволен. Тэгун не смог сдержать вздох, и член в штанах дернулся. На том конце провода что-то зашелестело. Тэгун надеялся, что то, чем сейчас занимался Санхёк, отвлекало его от звуков, которые издавал Тэгун. — Я начал думать, что ты не позвонишь.  
Тэгун изо всех сил вцепился пальцами в подушку — он снова кончил, всухую. В этот раз мягче, с губ сорвался только легкий вздох, а по телу прошла судорога. Тэгун сморгнул видение и собрал все силы, чтобы сказать:  
— Что ты сделал со мной?  
Санхёк низко хмыкнул, а Тэгун издал тихий легкий звук — казалось, что смех Санхёка эхом отразился в его теле.  
— Ох, бедняжка, — пробормотал он, а потом неожиданно рявкнул: — Что, больно, Тэгун?  
— Нет.  
— Все еще не хочешь меня? Не хочешь, чтобы я заполнил твою мокрую дырку — пальцами, членом? Чтобы я трахал тебя так, чтобы ты не смог ходить?  
— Стой, — перед глазами одна за другой сменялись картинки, а с ними вернулась боль.  
Голос Санхёка дрогнул:  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя повязал?  
Тэгун выпустил трубку из рук, чтобы обхватить подушку, уткнуться в нее носом и закричать. Ткань приглушила крик. Слезы горели на коже.  
Когда Тэгун пришел в себя и стал искать телефон, то увидел его на самом краю кровати. Звонок, как ни странно, не прервался, и Тэгун прижал трубку к уху.  
— Что ты сделал со мной? — снова спросил он почти шепотом.  
— Я же сказал, что ты будешь жалеть, — Санхёк казался немного подавленным, кажется, он смягчился. — Должен признаться, я не ожидал такого.  
— Ты не представляешь, как это. У тебя никогда не было Гона...  
— Скоро будет, — прервал его Санхёк со вздохом. — Ты видел мою пару? Милая, правда? Знаешь, мне девочки больше нравятся, хотя для разнообразия можно трахать и парней. Омеги — всегда омеги. И у всех есть дырки.  
Да, Тэгун знал, Хагён рассказывал ему. «Ты должен был принять приглашение, — говорил он. — Он бы наверняка не выбрал тебя, ему нравятся женщины».  
— Сукин сын, — прошептал Тэгун, и Санхёк рассмеялся.  
— Мне говорили, — в его голосе слышалось удовольствие. — Знаешь, дружеский совет от сукина сына, Тэгун: найди себе альфу, чтобы он хорошенько тебя выдрал, и сразу станет легче.  
Тэгун покачал головой, хотя Санхёк, конечно, не мог этого видеть. Тэгуну не хотелось, да это и не сработало бы. Он с ужасом осознавал…  
— Ты не понимаешь, — прошипел Тэгун, — это ты. Я никогда раньше так не реагировал на альфу, даже на голос… Ты сделал что-то со мной...  
— Я разбудил твое тело, — в голосе Санхёка звучала скука. — В смысле, ты очень сильно отреагировал… — он вдруг замолчал перед тем как выдохнуть: — О, детка, так ты меня запечатлел?  
Отвечать казалось слишком стыдно, но тишины было достаточно — Санхёк рассмеялся громко и резко, раздражающе. Он все продолжал и продолжал смеяться.  
— Вот незадача, Тэгун.  
А Тэгуну хотелось перегрызть ему горло.  
— Я скоро окажусь в больнице.  
Это наконец прервало противный смех. Никто не хотел видеть омег мертвыми или больными.  
— Температура не снижается.  
Санхёк вздохнул.  
— Омеги… — пробормотал он, — вечная драма.  
Тэгун задохнулся возмущением, но Санхёк продолжил:  
— Я должен, должен оставить тебя страдать. Никому не нравится неповиновение. Но если ты попросишь, я тебя выебу.  
Тэгун замер.  
— Я не хочу секса с тобой. Я не… мне просто… я хочу, чтобы это прекратилось.  
— И как это, по-твоему, должно случиться? — Санхёк почти рявкнул. — Ты настолько… Такой как ты, не должен так носиться со своей гордостью. Не в твоей ситуации. Ты должен быть благодарен мне за предложение.  
Слезы застыли в глазах Тэгуна. Он никогда не думал, что может ненавидеть кого-то так, как сейчас ненавидел себя самого. Все из-за Санхёка.  
— Кто-то, у кого даже еще не было гона, не должен так задирать нос, как это сейчас делаешь ты. Но… посмотри на себя, — выдохнул Тэгун, а потом замер, осознав, что именно он только что сказал.

Повисла тишина. Санхёка не было слышно — даже его дыхания, только щелчки на линии.  
— Ты… — Санхёк осекся, как будто не знал, с кем имел дело. — В конце концов я получу тебя. Ты, весь в моей сперме, сам будешь насаживаться на мой член, а затем вылижешь его дочиста.  
Тэгуну показалось, что внутри него провернули крючок, потому что… как бы это ни звучало, он хотел этого.  
— Гори в аду, — прошептал он.  
— Я… — Санхёк замолчал, и Тэгун услышал в трубке стук, а затем отзвуки голосов. Когда Санхёк вернулся, то выпалил торопливо: — У меня сейчас встреча, так что я дам тебе мой личный номер. Звони, когда будешь готов умолять меня как хорошая маленькая сучка.  
Тэгун потянулся за ручкой и блокнотом. Он ненавидел себя за то, что так отчаянно цеплялся за это предложение. Я не буду звонить. Грифель ломался об бумагу. Боги, помогите мне. 

***

Кубики льда дрейфовали по поверхности воды и постепенно — слишком быстро — таяли. Хагён закрыл крышку унитаза и опустился сверху, тяжело глядя на Тэгуна.  
— Тэгун.  
— Он сукин сын, — голос звучал сипло. Казалось, что в горле настоящая пустыня Сахара, хотя он выпил сегодня уже пару литров воды. — Испорченный мафиози.  
Хагён издал странный тихий звук.  
— Не говори так, — Хагён взглянул на Тэгуна, хотя над водой виднелось разве что его лицо и колени. — Не верю, что ты сказал ему такое прямо в лицо. Преимущества быть омегой.  
— Это не преимущество.  
— Я имел в виду… — Хагён выдохнул, поглаживая шею. — Он даже не отправил никого за тобой, чтобы тебя подвесили на собственных кишках!  
— Я почти жалею, что он этого не сделал, — Тэгун собрал пригоршню ледяных кубиков и растер ее по горящей коже.  
— Нет, Тэгун. Тэгун, ты… Тебе нужно пойти к нему.  
Тот уставился на него через бортик ванной.  
— Что? Нет. Я… надо подождать. Уже прошло три дня. Значит, скоро это закончится.  
— Как раз это меня и волнует, Тэгун, — Хагён подался вперед, ближе, опираясь на колени. — Тебе уже должно было стать лучше, но твое состояние только ухудшается. И… ты глотаешь слишком много таблеток.  
Тэгун отвернулся.  
— Это не похоже на обычную течку. Я беспокоюсь, что это вообще не закончится. Если ты правда запечатлел его...  
— Я не знаю, что случилось, — сказал он вдруг громко и отчетливо.  
Тэгун опустил глаза, но слез в них уже не было, он просто устал плакать.  
— Тэгун, ты не можешь бороться с тем, кто ты такой, до конца своей жизни, это вопрос времени.  
Нижняя губа задрожала, и слезы подступали к горлу.  
— Ты не понимаешь.  
— Может быть, но… твоя гордость правда того стоит? — Тэгун ничего не ответил. — И не смотри на меня так, раньше омеги умирали от лихорадки во время течки. Это не самый лучший способ сдохнуть, Джехван тебя точно никогда не простит.  
Кубики льда растаяли и превратились в крошечные осколки. Тэгун оттолкнул их мягким хлопком ладони по воде.  
— Я подумаю об этом, — прошептал он. Как будто он еще не делал этого миллион раз.  
Хагён поднялся.  
— Если ты не отправишься к нему завтра, то я отвезу тебя в больницу. Тебе нужна помощь, Тэгун, так или иначе, — его глаза блеснули золотом. — Ты не можешь вечно жить в ледяной ванне. Не говоря уже о том, что твой член скоро просто отвалится. Нужно что-то делать.  
Тэгун задернул шторку. Он ненавидел, когда Хагён оказывался прав. 

***  
Сон никак не шел, а если и удавалось уснуть, то ненадолго. В любом случае Тэгун каждый раз просыпался на животе, толкаясь бедрами в матрас.  
У него вырвался приглушенный вскрик, и он очнулся от полусна после оргазма. Бедра больше не вбивались в кровать — он просто скользил влажным членом по простыни. Спина была покрыта потом. Тэгун попытался найти сухое место на кровати, но она вся была влажной.  
Спустя несколько минут он поднялся, дрожа от усталости, коротко и быстро дыша. Странные пятна плыли перед глазами. Он перевел взгляд на стакан с водой на тумбочке. Стоявшие рядом часы мигали пугающими «1:06». Весь лед в стакане растаял, но вода все равно оставалась прохладной, так что Тэгун с удовольствием выпил ее. Он прижал ладонь ко лбу — горячий, слишком горячий. Ему это все наверняка снится.  
Тэгун потянулся вниз, разведя ноги — мимо члена, ниже. Кожа там была еще более горячей, нежной и наверняка красной. Он вздрогнул, но ему нужно… Ему снилось…  
Он надавил пальцем и медленно, осторожно ввел его — а тело подчинилось так, будто ждало этого, но все равно было больно. Это не то, чего он так жаждал — всего лишь пальцы, а не член. Санхёка. Тэгун не мог себя больше обманывать. Именно Санхёка он представлял, когда вставлял в себя второй палец и тихонько стонал.  
Тэгуну было больно, больно, но ему нужно было это, ему было нужно, чтобы его заполнили, трахнули.

— Санхёк, — выдыхал он, двигая пальцем быстрее. На глазах выступили слезы. Он снова оказался на краю, пытаясь догнать, добраться до самого конца — но конца этой боли не было. Тэгун стонал — не важно, сколько ты стараешься, ты не можешь кончить. Наконец он замер, остановился, разбитый, раздавленный, и вынул из себя пальцы.  
Уже давно было ясно, что он болен. Он вытер пальцы о простынь, подрагивая от усталости и истощения.  
Тэгуну было нужно, нужно...  
Он сам не понял, как потянулся к телефону и как набрал номер, проклиная свою слабость, но сил остановиться не было. Либо так, либо в больницу. Хотя и врачи вряд ли могли бы снять боль, просто приглушили бы ее. Тэгуну нужно было потушить этот пожар в теле.  
О том, что сейчас глубокая ночь, Тэгун вспомнил, уже услышав гудки. Хотя не важно. Санхёк быстро взял трубку. 

— Слушаю? — в голосе Санхёка не было ничего особенного, но Тэуна прошила горячечная дрожь. По бедрам снова потекла смазка.  
— Это я, — ответил Тэгун. Он прикрыл глаза, не веря в то, что все-таки делает это.  
— Тэгун? — было слышно, как Санхёк двинулся — может быть, лег. — Если ты не заметил, сейчас середина ночи.  
Судя по голосу, Санхёка он не разбудил — скорее просто вывел из себя.  
— Я заметил, — у Тэгуна не было сил спорить. — Ты сказал звонить, когда я буду готов, — пауза. — Я готов.  
Тэгун вцепился свободной рукой в простыни, по телу пробежала волна дрожи.  
— Я готов, — повторил он дрожащим голосом.  
Еще одна пауза, на этот раз более длинная.  
— Я пришлю за тобой машину.  
Короткие гудки.

***  
В этот раз машина была другой — Тэгун провел пальцами по обивке сиденья, следов от когтей на нем не было. Хотя, может быть, ее просто отремонтировали.  
Беты тоже были другими. Тэгуна радовало, что они вели себя как роботы. Вряд ли он смог бы выдержать еще и осуждающие взгляды. Было достаточно уже того, что сидящий на пассажирском сиденье бета всю дорогу подозрительно принюхивался. Интересно, этот запах казался ему привлекательным, или просто странным, или вызывающим? 

Конечно, прежде чем одеться, Тэгун почистился, как только мог. Наверное, стоило принять душ, но так долго он бы просто не выдержал. В любом случае от него разило феромонами, даже когда он только выходил из ванной. Плевать.

Было непонятно, куда Тэгуна везли в этот раз — не в офис же?  
Машина остановилась перед домом, которого Санхёк прежде не видел — очередной небоскреб, может быть, даже выше, чем предыдущий, офисный. 

Швейцар на входе окинул Тэгуна и бет максимально безразличным взглядом, но Тэгун все равно отвел взгляд: стыд снова царапался в его душе, стоило оказаться на людях. 

В этом небоскребе даже лифт оказался непростым: к считывающему устройству нужно было приложить карту или палец. Бета достал из кармана черную карту. Удивительно, но когда двери раскрылись, ни один из сопровождающих даже не шелохнулся.  
— Верхний этаж, — только сказал тот бета, который принюхивался к Тэгуну всю дорогу. И Тэгун остался один в кабине. 

Верхний этаж. Конечно, где еще, как не в пентхаусе, живет мафиозный принц? Тэгун взглянул на панель с кнопками: горели только три: подземная стоянка, первый этаж и… семидесятый. Когда лифт тронулся, Тэгун едва не потерял равновесие: настолько он сейчас был слаб. В тот момент он почти пожалел, что ни один из бет не зашел с ним в лифт: так он хотя мог быть уверен, что его поддержат. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот свалится в обморок: веки потяжелели, а воздух стал таким плотным, что его можно резать ножом.  
Между тем, лифт замедлился, а потом тихонько звякнул, останавливаясь на верхнем этаже. Тэгун приказал себе собраться и сделал глубокий вдох. Когда двери открылись, он ожидал увидел холл или что-то подобное, но не сами апартаменты — полутемную, но все же кухню. А еще он услышал сердцебиение…  
Тэгун вышел из лифта, едва заметив, как двери мягко закрываются за ним. Первый вдох принес с собой… почти агонию. Если в офисе пахло Санхёком, то здесь… это сложно было описать. Здесь тоже пахло альфой, но так мягко, как может пахнуть волк в своем доме.  
Полы были сделаны из какого-то темного, почти черного дерева. Тэгун не смог больше стоять и опустился на колени сразу возле входа. И только тогда он смог оглядеться. Что же, здесь было неплохо: огромные окна, через которые проникал лунный свет и виднелось зарево городских огней. Если бы Тэгун не умирал сейчас, то, пожалуй, ему бы здесь могло даже понравиться. 

Тэгун дернулся и поднял голову, услышав мягкие шаги. На Санхёке были офисные брюки и расстегнутая у горла рубашка. Ни галстука, ни пиджака, ни начищенных офисных туфлей. Домашний альфа.  
— Изучаешь мои полы? — Санхёк остановился в добрых пяти футах от Тэгуна. — Это дерево из Эритреи. С хорошим напылением.  
Тэгун ненадолго поднял на него взгляд, потом глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Тепло бежало по его коже, но уже не причиняло такой боли, как раньше — он хотел, хотел всем своим существом, но уже не так болезненно. Это чувство наполнило его не жаром, а теплотой, как будто внутрь залили чистый мед.  
Когда он снова открыл глаза, оказалось, что Санхёк приблизился — приблизился достаточно, чтобы Тэгун мог дотронуться до его ступни, если бы захотел. Он привык к полумраку, и кожа Санхёка теперь, казалось, поблескивала в серебре лунного света.  
— Ты скоро тоже узнаешь, что такое Гон, — прошептал Тэгун. Он никогда не чувствовал запах альфы во время Гона, но… он просто знал это.

Тэгун поднял взгляд на лицо Санхёка. Его скулы казались острыми, как осколки стекла. Санхёк странно выдохнул и поднес ладонь к лицу.  
— Так вот что это? Мне всю ночь было так жарко, — пробормотал он задумчиво, а потом перевел взгляд на Тэгуна. — Ты выглядишь жутко, хоть и вкусно пахнешь. Я так понимаю, тебе хуже?  
На самом деле Тэгуну стало гораздо лучше с тех пор, как он оказался здесь, укутанный запахом Санхёка, его тело было так близко и стало настоящим лекарством. Но он понимал, что это не продлится долго, жажда вернется — ему нужно было гораздо больше, чтобы утолить ее. Сознание помутилось.  
— Тебе уже говорили, что ты мудак? — мягко спросил Тэгун. Он был здесь, и ему нечего было терять.  
Глаза Санхёка сверкнули красным, он сделал еще один шаг вперед и протянул Тэгуну руку ладонью вверх. Тэгун подал ему руку, поверив, что это предложение помощи, но Санхёк вдруг прижал его ладонь к своему паху. Теперь Тэгун чувствовал его член через ткань брюк. У Санхёка только начинало вставать, но внутри Тэгуна что-то дернулось, перевернулось, и он, не сдержавшись, застонал.  
— Нравится? — прошептал Санхёк, а потом резко отступил. Тэгун вздрогнул, потянулся следом. — Если ты пришел сюда, если хочешь меня, то веди себя правильно. Ты сам сказал, что готов, и я наделся, что это так, — Санхёк все отступал и отступал. — Я ненавижу терять время, Чон Тэгун. Я специально вернулся домой, чтобы встретиться с тобой, потому что я очень милый. И все, что ты мог сделать — это хотя бы продемонстрировать мне уважение, которого я заслуживаю.  
Санхёк удалялся, и кожу снова начинало жечь, приятное тепло превращалось в жар, кололо самыми острыми иголками. Тэгун напомнил себе, где и зачем находится — его захлестнуло стыдом.  
Санхёк остановился — он продолжал улыбаться, но взгляд оставался жестким. Тэгун облизал губы.  
— Прости, — прошептал он. Санхёк улыбнулся шире и кивнул, приглашая Тэгуна идти за ним, но тот не мог подняться. — Я не могу идти.  
— Печально, — фальшиво ответил Санхёк и двинулся дальше, а Тэгуну только оставалось закусить губу и поползти за ним. Он бы перекинулся сейчас, если бы мог, но во всем теле не осталось ни капли энергии.

Они прошли по длинному коридору через двери, за которыми деревянный пол сменился плюшевым белым ковром. Санёк включил мягкий приглушенный свет, и Тэгун поднял голову, чтобы оглядеться.  
Они оказались в главной спальне, ничуть не хуже обставленной, чем другие комнаты. Дальнюю стену заменяли огромные панорамные окна, а напротив находилась зеркальная панель — не удивительно, что спальня выглядела бесконечной. Рядом со стеной стояла массивная кровать, спинка которой была сделана из того же темного дерева, что и полы в доме, а одеяло было белым и казалось таким мягким, что хотелось зарыться в него, как в пуховую перину.  
Санхёк сначала скрылся в небольшой комнате — может быть, гардеробной или ванной — а потом вышел из нее уже босым, вытягивая пояс из брюк. Тэгун почувствовал, как пересыхает во рту. Санхёк сложил ремень пополам, а затем отбросил в сторону — видимо, чтобы немного припугнуть Тэгуна. 

— Ну что, приступим, моя маленькая игрушка? — Санхёк вытянул рубашку из-за пояса брюк и опустился на край кровати, широко расставив ноги. Он расстегнул две верхние пуговицы, так что стали видны ключицы, и Тэгун как будто со стороны услышал, как стонет. — Раздевайся.  
Тэгун отвернулся, опустил взгляд на белоснежный ковер, а затем все-таки снял рубашку через голову. С джинсами будет сложно… Он оперся руками о стеклянную стену, оставляя на ней влажные следы. Теперь Тэгун мог даже встать, прислонившись к зеркалу, стянул кроссовки, а следом и джинсы с бельем. Ткань промокла насквозь. Санхёк наблюдал, не отводя взгляда — Тэгун чувствовал это кожей. Его покрасневший член стоял — впрочем, как и последние пару дней.  
Санхёк вздохнул:  
— Выглядит болезненно.  
Тэгун на какое-то мгновенье поднял на него взгляд. Санхёк показал на ковер рядом с собой, — не между своих ног, но все-таки достаточно близко.  
— Иди сюда.

Тэгун коротко зарычал и, оттолкнувшись от зеркальной стены, двинулся к Санхёку, но его все-таки подвели ноги, и он опустился на колени. Его снова начало трясти, и он зажмурился в надежде, что приступ скоро пройдет.  
Санхёк глубоко дышал — сомнений не было, он чувствовал запах, который сейчас источал Тэгун. Его собственный аромат становился все сильнее, наполнялся мускусом, Гон заставлял его выпускать когти. В конце концов, думал Тэгун, его мучения не продлятся долго. Если Санхёк трахнет его сейчас, под действием Гона, то не будет ни стыда, ни мучений, ни издевательств. Они оба будут хотеть только секса. 

— Покажи мне свой член, — хрипло приказал Санхёк. Тэгун моргнул, не сразу поняв, что именно от него хотят, но все же обхватил пальцами член и вопросительно посмотрел на Санхёка. Тот одобрительно хмыкнул.  
— Болит?  
— Чувствительный, — прошептал Тэгун.  
— Тогда не буду его трогать.  
Тэгун дернулся, и Санхёк улыбнулся.  
— Теперь покажи свою дырку.  
Тэгун снова моргнул — уже знакомое чувство стыда вернулось, обжигая огнем шею и грудь.  
— Что?  
— Свою дырку, — повторил Санхёк, кажется, ни капли не стесняясь, и сделал пальцем знак: повернись. — У меня нет в запасе целой ночи.  
Тэгуну хотелось прямо сейчас подняться и уйти, смущение захлестывало его с головой, но он не смог бы даже подняться, не то что идти. И он с самого начала прекрасно знал, что здесь не будет просто. Медленно, будто в каком-то страшном сне, он опустился на четвереньки и повернулся к Санхёку спиной, приподняв задницу. Казалось, смущение заливало жаром все лицо до ушей, Тэгун застонал и уткнулся носом в плюшевый ковер.  
— Это тоже выглядит болезненно, — заметил Санхёк, и Тэгун в ужасе прикусил кожу на запястье. — Такой розовый, раскрытый, словно тебя трахнула уже половина города, но я чувствую, что это не так. Все это для меня? Я тронут.  
Тэгун едва его слышал, он начал отключаться, как вдруг почувствовал, что его легонько толкают. Тэгун посмотрел между своих ног.  
— Можешь подойти, давай.  
Тэгун поднялся так быстро, что закружилась голова. Он повернулся, чтобы только быстрее оказаться между расставленных ног Санхёка — не касаясь, но так близко, достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать запах его возбуждения, увидеть жесткую линию уже твердого члена в его штанах. Санхёк опустил руку и потер пах.  
— Хочешь его?  
Тэгун кивнул, подаваясь вперед, но Санхёк оттолкнул его. Тот поднял удивленный взгляд, но Санхёк уже не смотрел на него — он был занят тем, что расстегивал брюки и доставал член. Тэгун мягко, тихо вздохнул.  
Большой, необрезанный, розовая головка. Запах — так близко к лицу Тэгуна…

— Нужно учиться просить, Тэгун, — прошептал Санхёк, поглаживая член. — Не получишь награду, пока не покажешь, как рад меня видеть. Помнишь, о чем я тебе говорил?  
Тэгун помнил, но все равно покачал головой. Санхёк же просто продолжал дрочить, пока не показалась капелька смазки. Тэгун сам был в ужасе от того, как сильно он хотел приблизиться, провести языком, обхватить пальцами.  
— Это подарок, — выдохнул Санхёк, глядя, как Тэгун наблюдает за движениями его руки. — Если хочешь, ты должен просить.  
Тэгун перевел взгляд с лица Санхёка на его член, потом снова посмотрел в глаза, чувствуя, как смущение расцветает жаром на щеках. Санхёк взгляда не отводил и продолжал выжидающе смотреть, хотя его острые скулы все же немного порозовели.  
Тэгун не знал, как просить. Слова застряли у него в горле, и смущение не давало выдавить ни звука.  
— Я… Пожалуйста, — он легко коснулся бедра Санхёка кончиками пальцев.  
Санхёк только закатил глаза и оттолкнул его руку, Тэгун еле сдержал возмущение.  
— Ты должен стараться сильнее.  
Тэгун сглотнул.  
— Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, трахни меня, — прошептал он, стараясь не смотреть на Санхёка. — Мне нужен твой член. Я хочу… Я…  
Нет, он не мог этого сделать, хотя он правда хотел, и смазка стекала по его бедрам прямо на белоснежный ковер.  
— Где ты хочешь мой член? — Санхёк наклонился и чуть сдвинулся, так что кончик его члена едва не скользил по губам Тэгуна. — Давай, говори же, маленькая хорошенькая сучка, или получишь его прямо в рот, потому что не знаешь, как использовать свой язык.  
Тэгун не отказался бы отсосать ему, но это не утолило бы его жажду, не насытило бы его. Он скользнул взглядом по ступням Санхёка, по своим голым порозовевшим коленям.  
— Я хочу… Чтобы ты трахнул мою дырку, — сказал он еле слышно, задыхаясь от смущения.  
Санхёк подцепил кончиками пальцев его подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Как нужно просить?  
Тэгун быстро облизал губы.  
— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, трахни меня… в… в…  
Он выдохнул, нет, он просто не мог продолжить. 

Санхёк тяжело вздохнул, а в следующую секунду Тэгун почувствовал, как его поднимают на ноги, тянут прямо за волосы. Он вскрикнул от неожиданной острой боли, и, прежде чем он смог что-то сказать, Санхёк уже толкнул его лицом вниз на кровать.  
Подняться не получилось — Санхёк оказался сверху, надавил одной рукой на поясницу, а другой раздвинул ноги Тэгуна и ввел в него сразу два пальца. Тэгун вскрикнул. Слишком быстро, слишком больно. А ведь они только начали.  
— Значит, ты умеешь быть громким.  
Санхёк двигал пальцами, и Тэгун беспомощно постанывал.  
— Здесь ты хотел этого, Тэгун?  
Санхёк чуть согнул пальцы — жестоко, у Тэгуна помутилось перед глазами.  
— Да, — его голос звучал скорее жалобно, но бедра двигались в такт толчкам, ему хотелось чувствовать в себе Санхёка глубоко, еще глубже.  
— Что это?  
Санхёк развел пальцы, видимо, проверяя, насколько Тэгун растянут. — И это твоя дырка, маленькая грязная омега? Ты хочешь, чтобы я вставил сюда свой член?  
— Санхёк.  
— О, ты уже зовешь меня по имени?  
Санхёк вытащил пальцы, и Тэгун дернулся, чувствуя опустошение. — Я все еще сукин сын и мудак, а, Тэгун?  
Тэгун не смог выдавить из себя ни слова и просто покачал головой, а Санхёк зарычал. Он перевернул Тэгуна на спину, и тот тут же развел ноги — готовый, такой готовый, полностью обнаженный. На Санхёке все еще оставались рубашка и брюки. Он устроился между бедер Тэгуна, сжал его запястья и завел руки ему за голову.  
— Кто я, Чон Тэгун? — он смотрел прямо в глаза, волосы прилипли к вискам, во взгляде — искры.  
— Мой альфа, — прошептал Тэгун. Всего лишь факт, не больше. Реальность.  
— А кто ты?  
Тэгун сглотнул.  
— Твоя грязная омега.  
Санхёк улыбнулся, наклоняясь к самому виску Тэгуна и вдыхая его запах, стирая своей щекой его пот.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Твой член внутри меня, в моей дырке.  
Кончик члена Санхёка упирался прямо в бедро Тэгуна.  
— Я теку. Я… это больно. Больно. Пожалуйста, трахни же меня.  
Санхёк потянулся к своему члену, обхватил его пальцами, и Тэгун задержал дыхание.  
— Уже лучше, — и Санхёк двинул бедрами, вставляя член одним мягким движением.  
Тэгуну казалось, что у него вышибли воздух из легких — он вскрикнул, запрокинул голову и выгнулся. Это было слишком, слишком для него сейчас, член был слишком толстым и длинным. Тэгун никогда не представлял, что может быть заполненным настолько.  
Санхёк снова опустился на Тэгуна, прикусывая его шею — и Тэгун кончил, царапая спину Санхёка, все повторяя и повторяя его имя. 

Санхёк чуть отстранился — достаточно для того, чтобы собрать пальцами сперму Тэгуна с его живота, — а потом поднес руку к его губам. Тэгун послушно взял его пальцы в рот.  
— Маленькая шлюха, — шептал он, пока Тэгун обсасывал и вылизывал его пальцы. Щеки снова налились жаром.  
Когда Тэгун начисто вылизал его пальцы, Санхёк убрал руку и стал рассматривать его лицо. Что он видел? Полнейший беспорядок, наверное. Тэгун бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало на стене, а затем — снова на Санхёка.  
Но тот уже улыбался так, будто что-то задумал. Он ухватил Тэгуна за бедра и перевернул их обоих, оказавшись на спине. Теперь Тэгун сидел на нем, на его члене, и смотрел прямо в зеркало. Тэгун в ужасе опустил взгляд.  
— Ты выглядишь как отличная игрушка, — Санхёк двинул бедрами вверх — нежно, но мощно, и Тэгун выдохнул. — Тебе нравится, а, Тэгун?  
— Да.  
Санхёк двинул бедрами сильнее.  
— Боги, да.  
— Хочешь кончить снова с моим членом в тебе? — кончики пальцев Санхёка впились в мышцы на бедрах Тэгуна. Ногти заострились, но пока не превратились в настоящие когти.  
«Скоро ты почувствуешь, что такое Гон, совсем скоро», — думал Тэгун, но ответил лишь:  
— Да.  
— Тогда поработай. 

Тэгун, не колеблясь, приподнялся, чтобы затем снова опуститься. Вся его слабость испарилась — он получил то, чего так хотел, в чем так сильно нуждался. Он сам не ожидал, как быстро может двигаться, трахая себя членом Санхёка — жестко, четко, ритмично. Кажется, Санхёк тоже этого не ожидал: его рот приоткрылся, веки опустились.  
— Хорошо? — спросил Тэгун, сам не понимая, откуда взялся в нем этот кураж. — Тебе хорошо?  
— Не торопись, — тяжело выдохнул тот, и Тэгун сжал мышцы, заставляя Санхёка зашипеть. Санхёк немного двинулся и запрокинул голову — теперь и он мог видеть зеркала. — Посмотри на себя, давай же.  
Тэгуна прошила дрожь, и он покачал головой — нет, он не хотел видеть, не хотел знать. Он упирался ладонями в грудь Санхёка и двигал задницей, опустив голову. Волосы сосульками свисали на глаза и защищали его от этих зеркал.  
— Ты выглядишь как настоящая шлюха, которая без стыда трахает себя моим членом. Смотри, — велел Санхёк.

Тэгун не мог не подчиниться и поднял голову. В зеркале его кожа казалось расцвеченной розовым и алым, особенно ярко пылали щеки, волосы прилипли к вискам и ко лбу. Он действительно выглядел так, будто его трахала половина города.  
— Ты создан для этого, — прошептал Санхёк, — создан для моего члена. Разве нет?  
— Да, — Тэгун все продолжал двигаться, чувствуя глубоко в себе горячий и толстый член. Он потянулся, обхватывая пальцами собственный член, истекавший смазкой, но Санхёк оттолкнул его руку и засмеялся, когда Тэгун вскрикнул. Тот попытался было сопротивляться, но Санхёк просто перехватил свободной рукой его запястье.  
— Это тоже мое. Твой член и твоя дырка теперь только мои.  
— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Тэгун, закрывая глаза, но Санхёк не поддавался — только начал сильнее подкидывать бедра, не прекращая отдрачивать Тэгуну. Глаза горели от подступающих слез.  
— Кончи для меня, шлюха, — Санхёк надавил большим пальцем прямо под головкой его члена. — Кончи как настоящая омега.  
И Тэгун кончил, забрызгав белоснежную рубашку Санхёка своей спермой. Тот не переставал сжимать его член до тех пор, пока Тэгун не вздрогнул всем телом. 

— Так ты все-таки заставишь меня кончить, — еле слышно пробормотал Санхёк, все еще не выпуская член Тэгуна из пальцев. — Тебе этого хочется? Хочется, чтобы я кончил в твою дырку?  
Тэгун кивнул, коротко выдыхая Санхёку куда-то в ключицу, а тот все продолжал гладить его кожу.  
— Заставь меня кончить, — произнес Санхёк, убирая руку и позволяя Тэгуну снова двигаться самому, но, боги, он был сейчас таким растраханным и чувствительным.  
Да, он хотел этого, его тело требовало Санхёка, хотя он только что кончил. 

Тэгун снова начал потихоньку двигаться на толстом члене — это было почти больно, почти неприятно. Он видел себя в зеркале, и… Санхёк оказался прав. Он выглядел грязным. Маленьким грязным омегой, которой он никогда не хотел быть.  
— Что если я повяжу тебя?  
Тэгун тут же дернулся и застонал.  
— Что, тебе нравится? Конечно, нравится, но ты сможешь принять в себя мой узел? Ты такой узкий, а он толстый. Будет больно. Он растянет твою маленькую розовую дырку.  
— Я хочу, — прошептал Тэгун, опуская голову от стыда.  
— Тогда умоляй.  
Тэгун ничего не ответил, и Санхёк шлепнул его по бедру раскрытой ладонью. Тэгун застонал и сбился с ритма.  
— Тэгун.

— Пожалуйста, повяжи меня.  
У него уже не было сил подниматься и опускаться на член снова и снова, так что он просто крутил бедрами — мышцы дрожали от напряжения. Его голос звучал как звон треснувшего бокала, слезы готовы были вот-вот покатиться из глаз.  
— Растяни меня так сильно, как сможешь. Повяжи меня. Пожалуйста. Трахай так, чтобы я не смог ходить.  
Тэгун не успел толком понять, что происходит, как член Санхёка выскользнул из него, Тэгуна перевернули на живот, и он уперся взглядом в чертово зеркало. Санхёк снова вставил член и двигался так быстро, как только мог. Санхёк жестко трахал его, коротко выдыхая в ухо Тэгуну. Тэгун не сводил взгляд с их отражения в зеркале. Это было… красиво. И Санхёк так сладко пах.  
Они встретились взглядом в зеркале.  
— Нравится? — прошептал Санхёк. Тэгун кивнул. — В следующий раз я трахну тебя прямо перед окном. Пусть все видят, какая ты красивая шлюха.  
В следующий раз. В голове Тэгуна замелькали картинки.  
— Нет.  
— Почему? Ты не хочешь, чтобы все знали, какая ты отличная дырка, как здорово тебя трахать?  
Тэгун покачал головой, а Санхёк удивленно выдохнул:  
— Как никто до сих пор не добрался до тебя? Потому что ты слишком застенчивый, чтобы просить? Слишком гордый, чтобы соглашаться?

Санхёк вбивался все сильнее, его бедра бились о задницу Тэгуна, и тот болезненно стонал, вцепившись когтями в простыни.  
— Ты ответил мне нет, ты отказал мне недавно. И смотри, где ты сейчас, умоляешь меня вставить тебе. Что бы ты делал без меня? Трахал себя пальцами, терся об другую омегу? Может, отпустить тебя?  
Тэгун покачал головой:  
— Нет.  
— Нет? — Санхёк прикусил его мочку его уха. — Я оказываю тебе милость, разве не так?  
— Да, — Тэгун выдохнул, закрыв глаза. — О, боги, ты…  
— Я? — Санхёк вылизывал его ухо.  
— Так хорошо. Так хорошо, Санхёк…  
Бедра Санхёка дернулись, дыхание перехватило.  
— Я повяжу тебя, — он потянулся вниз, чтобы сильнее открыть задницу Тэгуна и вставить член глубже, дальше. — Блядь.  
— Да, — Тэгун опустил голову, которая сейчас, казалось, весила целую тонну, уперся лбом в кровать. А Санхёк замер внутри него, давление только росло и становилось слишком сильным. 

Тэгун был уверен, что окажется готов, когда почувствует сперму Санхёка внутри себя. Но узел все рос и рос, растягивая его, пока не начало жечь — Тэгуну казалось, что вот-вот пойдет кровь.  
Он то и дело вскрикивал от боли, но Санхёк поглаживал его по боку и мягко, успокаивающе шептал:  
— Все будет в порядке, — Санхёк придвинулся так близко, как только мог, и это чуть ослабило давление. — Я же говорил, что это больно.  
— Он слишком большой, — выдохнул Тэгун. Слезы лились из глаз.  
— М-м-м… — Санхёк дотронулся до того места, где они сейчас были соединены. Его член действительно сильно растягивал задницу Тэгуна, но крови не было. — Или ты слишком маленький.  
Тэгун со всей силы ущипнул его за руку. 

Он постепенно привыкал к узлу внутри себя, а вместе с этим отступали и жар, и пелена, которая застилала его сознание все это время. Было приятно лежать вот так. Кожа остывала. Санхёк теснее прижимался к его спине, и его дыхание щекотало кожу над ухом. Казалось, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как Тэгун чувствовал себя нормально. Сейчас он был просто… голоден. И еще очень хотел спать.  
— Жарко, — пробормотал Санхёк и уткнулся Тэгуну носом в шею. От него пахло приближающимся Гоном и альфой. Тэгун устроился удобнее и, закрыв глаза, мягко и спокойно улыбнулся.


End file.
